1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of ball games and more particularly to embodiments for a measurement system incorporating a positioning device for centering over a reference ball with a measuring element attachment for distance measurement to competition balls.
2. Background
Games which employ a reference ball and competition balls thrown or rolled to rest as closely as possible to the reference ball are highly popular. Bocce, Petanque and lawn bowling all employ this basic premise. In many cases visually estimated measurement of the resulting spread of competition balls from the reference ball to determine the closest ball or balls may be difficult and as competition increases, the need for accurate measurement becomes very important. Of key concerns are obtaining accurate measurements without moving the reference ball during the measurements.
Measuring devices such as string, telescoping rods, measuring tape, and lasers are commonly used to determine positions of competition balls relative to the reference ball in order to award points. These methods require that one end of the measuring device be placed extremely close to the horizontal edge of the reference ball without touching the ball. It is not uncommon to accidentally move the reference ball thus invalidating subsequent measurements and creating a disputable situation.
Immediately after measuring a first competition ball, the measuring device must then be physically repositioned in order to measure a second competition ball. This repositioning further increases the risk of inadvertently contacting and moving the reference ball, and is time-consuming.
In order to avoid the problem of accidental contact with the reference ball, and to improve time efficiency, cylinders or cups have been utilized to provide a stable support for measuring devices. These supports are carefully placed over the reference ball and provide a rotational measuring point, the vertical axis of which is centered over the reference ball. This method allows rapid comparative sequential measurements using any of the aforementioned measuring devices without repositioning the reference point on the reference ball.
However, existing cylinder or cup positioning devices do not provide a means by which to accurately and precisely align the vertical measuring axis with the reference ball, and are subject to optical deficiencies and inaccuracy due to parallax errors or low visibility of the reference ball, which may create errors in measurement.
It is therefore desirable to provide a highly accurate device to locate the vertical axis of the reference ball without contacting or moving the reference ball. Additionally, it is desirable that such a device accommodate various measurement elements for high accuracy of measurement from the reference ball to competition balls.